


Important Questions

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Planning, Fluff, Zev has terrible timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Solona discuss the possibility of starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Questions

“Have you ever thought of having children, _amora_?”

Solona sighed, lamenting Zevran’s uncanny ability to put off important conversations until she’d just begun to fall asleep. “Not really. Between the mage thing and the Grey Warden thing, I guess it’s never really occurred to me to think about it. Why?”

“I have started to think that I may wish it.”

“You think you may want _children_ , or you think you may want to have sex with your pregnant wife?”

“…Yes.”

Solona snorted.

“Points for honesty, yes?”

“Yes,” she agreed. She mulled the idea over as best she could in her sleepy brain. She was perfectly content now, but she imagined she’d be just as content with children as she was without them. “We can start trying if you’re sure it’s what you want.”

“Truly?”

“Yes. I don’t want you getting your hopes up, though,” she added. “In seven years of less-than-diligent contraceptive use, we’ve never had so much as a scare. It’s entirely likely that we can’t have children whether we want to or not.”

Zevran hugged her tightly. “Ah, no matter. The trying will be enjoyable, at any rate.” He tilted her chin up to look her in the eye. “You are all the family I need, _amora_. Never doubt that. Anything else is just a happy bonus.”

Solona smiled and kissed him. “I love you. Now can I _please_ go to sleep?”


End file.
